Taking my revenge
by wizzyyoyo15
Summary: *First Angel Fic* Wes gets revenge the wrong way, but it was the only way to save himself from a demon. Was it the right decision??? Set after "Waiting in the Wings" Please read!


Taking my Revenge  
Rated: PG-13 (some language, violence and angst)  
  
Set after "Waiting in the Wings." I was kind of upset about the whole everyone's heart is getting broken thing, so I decided to write a fic to sorta fix it. Enjoy :)...  
  
Summary:  
When Wes is confronted with a she-demon, Ukari, who feeds off of broken hearts. Wes pleads with her not to kill him and she agrees, under one condition. He has to give himself up to her, let her control his mind and body. Wes is too out of it to say no because he turned to alcohol for comfort. Ukari then uses Wes to trick Angel into the same thing. Then Wes's true feelings start showing, because her spell is wearing off and Wes is compelled to kill Gunn because of Ukari's demonic side.   
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Can I please have one more scotch?"  
The bartender looked at Wes.  
"I can't. You've had enough buddy."  
Wes looked down at the glass in his hands. He saw Gunn and Fred sitting there kissing and his heart broke all over again. Now he was here, getting drunk hoping that would solve his every problem.   
"Bu-but please. It's m-my last one, I pro-promise."  
"No can do, plus I'm closin' up now. Bye"  
The bartender practically shoved Wes out. He picked him up and sort of threw him out then door and Wes landed with a huge thud onto the sidewalk. He tried to pick himself up, but he couldn't. Why should he anyway? The one thing that was worth waking up for was gone, lost to one he *used* to call his friend. Cordy was right, he should've told her. Then maybe she would be in his arms right now instead of _his_.  
Then he saw a beautiful woman walking down the sidewalk, straight towards him with a huge smile. For a second or two he was sure he was looking at Fred, but that was impossible. The woman bent down and asked him if he was okay.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? Usually people who are on their face outside of a bar are a little far from fine."  
"No. I'm fine. I just..slipped."  
"Oh, okay then. That means you can help me!", the woman said smiling.  
Wes was beginning to get annoyed. Who needed help at this hour? Demons, witches, and other magical creatures, that's who. He tried to shove the thought of Angel sending an "assignment" to him at 3:00 am. to the back of his mind and succeeded.  
"What exactly do you need help with?", he said picking himself up.  
"I need to find the cemetery. I want to visit my mom, well you know what I mean."  
"Sure, just go to Ro...."  
"No! I need you to show me where it is! Or I mean please escort me. It is dark out and I'm alone."  
"I see, sure."  
The woman's head was always turning around, like as if it she was suspecting someone to pop out.  
"Are you always this, alert?"  
The woman turned back to Wes with a sort of hurt look on her face.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."  
"Oh no. It's just there are good witc...I mean good wishes to make. You know with all the stars and stuff."  
She sped up to avoid and interrogation for him. She almost slipped up. If he found out, her plan would be ruined.  
They finally arrived at the cemetery and Wes was turning around to leave when she called out.  
"Please, don't go! Wait till I'm finished, please. I won't be long."  
"Okay."  
Wes followed her in, little did her know he would come out a different person.  
She led him to a tombstone and bent down. It wasn't her mother's, heck she didn't even have a mother, plus if she did her mother would still be alive. Demons are granted immortality. She pretended to not be able to read the engraving.  
"Um...."  
"Wesley."  
"Oh, Wesley. I can't read the engraving. I think this is the tombstone, I've never been here before."  
Wes bent down as she got up and tried to read the engraving. Ukari backed up and grabbed a twig off the ground. She walked up to Wes and smacked him on the back. He turned around and looked up at her and she switched. Now instead of a sweet, light-brown haired, blue-eyed woman she was dark, her hair black and her eyes dark brown. She lifted her hand and smashed Wes into a tree. He picked himself up.  
"I knew I should've stayed home."  
He charged toward her and knocked her down she jumped back up and formed an energy ball in her hand. Wes backed up and started to circle her.  
"Why do you want to kill me?"  
She looked at him and laughed.  
"It's your 'broken heart' that I need."  
Wes looked at her. His face looked puzzled and she just laughed more. then it was clear to him. She was a demon, one who fed off of broken hearts and he had a huge neon sign above his head saying "Huge sucker right here. Come kill me, my heart is broken!".   
"The one your heart desires. She was taken away by one whom you trust. I could help you. Then I won't have to kill you. You, Wesley, could get your revenge."  
"No, never."  
"Fine, then I guess this energy ball won't go to waste."  
She slowly lifting her hand as if she knew Wes would reconsider.  
He thought to himself. _I'm here because of him. If he wouldn't have taken her from me, I would've been at the hotel, with her. I deserve my revenge.  
_"Okay then, no reconsidering. Fine."  
"Wait! Do it, what ever you have to. I want my revenge."  
"Okay sit."  
Wes sat down and automatically felt a black, cold void filling him. He could feel it eating away at any ounce of good inside of him. He was no longer sweet forgiving Wesley. He know knew what he wanted...revenge.  
  
Tbc.......  
Please review!! Oh, I'm not good with negativity so please be *nice*. Hope you liked it! I'll get Chapter 2 in asap. :)  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
~Annette   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
